


[Podfic] You Give Love a Bad Name

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Toys, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny’s made a few bad decisions in his life, but developing a crush on the guy who sells him vibrating dildos is by far his worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Give Love a Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to pyrodynamo for writing (and giving me permission to record) this hilarious fic!

Podfic of You Give Love a Bad Name, by pyrodynamo. (for my "Matchmaker" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20give%20love%20a%20bad%20name.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/You%20Give%20Love%20a%20Bad%20Name.m4b)


End file.
